Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 3: Confrontations part 1
by RGGod
Summary: The troop come face to face with their enemies. How will they fair in their first fight against this new threat? Read and review, please I beg you!
1. Chapter 1

**Confrontation of the Chess Masters**

**The thing won't let me change the chapter title, sorry.**

* * *

**Afternoon, Unknown**

Catastromon took a battle stance, "Are you sure you want to do this? I know I don't,"

"Hihihihahaha," Milleniumon began to laugh psychotically, "What? Are you afraid of losing control?"

His eye narrowed, "How dare you say such a thing!"

She smiled, "What? Isn't that what you're afraid of?"

Catastromon's eye widened in fury, "Shut up!"

Milleniumon cringed, it was not often that Catastromon raised his voice from his naturally kind and caring tone, and it took everyone by surprise when he did. She took a moment to steady herself before continuing, "I'm just telling it like it is,"

Catastromon got out of his battle stance, "I'm sorry for yelling. It's a sensitive subject." He then noticed the area they were in: Pride Mountains.

"Stop that!" Milleniumon narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "There you go being all polite and nice again. I hate that!" she snarled.

Catastromon chuckled, "Hmhmhm, why ever would my kindness annoy you? Is it because you're an evil god?"

"Hah!" she snorted, "That's just a title. The reason I hate your kindness is that it's just so… unnatural."

His eye changed to a look of displeasure, "What is so unnatural about being kind?"

"Oh please!" she threw her hand down, "I've seen what you can do,"

"Ahem," Catastromon coughed, "What I can do in the defense of my friend,"

She grinned, "Oh I remember. It was that time I caught your little spy, Alphamon! I messed him up good, but he managed to open a portal to that place of yours,"

Catastromon's look of displeasure grew larger, "And I had to step in to save him,"

"Hihihihahaha!" she laughed, but in a more jovial manner, "Yeah, I still can't believe it! I mean you're just so…" she shot him a look of distaste, "Weird looking,"

His eye flashed with rage for a moment, yet as quickly as it came it disappeared, leaving Milleniumon to wonder if it had happened at all. He breathed out a long sigh, "I haven't always looked like this," he shot a look of distaste at the third arm that came out of his left shoulder.

"Hihihihahaha!" she laughed jovially before frowning, "Fun and games aside, it's time to get serious. You hurt me; you're the first person to ever hurt me."

Catastromon's look of displeasure returned, "And I've told you that the only reason I hurt you was because my friend was in danger. As fact of the matter may be, I'm much weaker than you, even when I go mega."

Her frown grew larger, "I know that. My point is that you hurt me. Before you hurt me, I thought I was invincible. I had no generals; I didn't even have guards around my front door. I really didn't give much effort in getting the Demon Lords to fight. I manipulated things indirectly and things happened gradually. Then you hurt me, and my delusions of invincibility were shattered. For a while I became paranoid, I lost a lot of my self-respect, I even began to fear for my life. The pain you caused me alerted me to the fact that if a defect like you could hurt me, just imagine what a **real **digimon could do. After I overcame my paranoia, I decided to speed things up. I made Lucemon attack the other Demon Lords by manipulating his pride. When he had gathered all of their data, I would take it when his guard was down and use it to revive Ogudomon, and, had he digivolved to Lucemon Satan Mode; I would have removed his larval form from the Gehenna Sphere and taken over the dragon body." She looked down and smiled, "But you of course, being the defect that you are, decided to f*ck everything up with your own plan. The chosen ones of calamity, those children you gathered, they're just pawns in our little game of Xanatos speed chess. In the end all it really boils down to is me versus you, the big good versus the big bad, but who's who all boils down to perspective."

Catastromon gave her a look of disappointment, "I think you're overthinking things,"

She smiled again, but more jovially, "Or maybe that's just what you want me to think?"

His eye changed to show a look of enjoyment, "Maybe, maybe not. That's the problem with strategizing; the chances of success are never one hundred percent."

"True, very true," she sighed, "all of this thinking is making my head hurt,"

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "I know how you feel," They both stared at each other before laughing, but after a moment their expressions darkened.

"So are you going to digivolve or not?" she asked him flatly.

He sighed, "You know I don't like digivolving. It causes me to lose some of my self-control. And besides, my mega level is hideous."

Milleniumon chuckled, "Yeah I remember, I nearly crapped myself when I saw it the first time. Is it because of you know who's experiments?"

Catastromon cringed at this, "I didn't think you knew,"

She chuckled again, "Oh please, you're not the only one with a bad habit of sending spies."

He sighed, "I know, but it's necessary. Very Rude, but it's necessary."

She frowned, "Dammit, don't start that nice crap on me!"

Catastromon looked annoyed, "One: cursing is rude and unladylike. Two: My niceness is not an act."

Her frown deepened, "Oh, so girls can't curse but guys can? You sexist f*ck,"

He looked insulted by this, "Sexist? How dare you madam! I will have you know that I am a feminist!" he then added, "Also, I'm a guy and I don't swear,"

Milleniumon feigned a look of mock surprise, "You're a guy?!" She went back to smiling, "Please, if you're a guy then show some balls for a change," she then frowned, "But in all seriousness please digivolve so we can have our fight,"

Catastromon's eye narrowed in annoyance, "Fine, but I warn you, I will not be responsible for any harm I cause you. I believe I said something to the same effect last time we fought,"

She grinned before getting into a battle stance, "Don't worry, this time I'll take you seriously."

"Very well then," he replied with a narrowed eye, "If you insist," His body began to glow, his skin disappeared, leaving only a wire-frame that grew bigger and changed shape, and in the end became a new form entirely as a new skin appeared.

/So the Chaos God bears his fangs/ she thought with a smile as she watched the transformation.

**CATASTROMON**

**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**…**


	2. Confrontation of the Pawns part 1

**Afternoon, Dark Coliseum**

"My name is ChaosGallantmon," he answered before taking a battle stance, "I will be your opponent for today,"

*beep*

**ChaosGallantmon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Virus**

**It is a Gallantmon that awakened to its virus instincts. Like Gallantmon, ChaosGallantmon is equipped with a lance and a shield, though they are the diabolic Balmung lance and Gorgon shield.**

"Trixie now's not the best time for this," Arashi chided her.

"Okay," she pouted.

"What do you want from us? Why did you bring us here?" Wingdramon questioned the dark knight.

ChaosGallantmon shrugged, "I'm just following orders. Milleniumon has ordered me to fight you, and I intend to do just that,"

"Milleniumon?" they all shouted in surprise.

ChaosGallantmon looked annoyed, "Yes, madam Milleniumon,"

"So Milleniumon's behind this," Arashi looked down.

Trixie stood calm, "It doesn't matter; we'll still beat you up! Go Wingdramon!"

"Yes mistress!" Wingdramon nodded as he flew at the dark knight, "Blaze Sonic Breath!" he breathed a stream of high speed fire at ChaosGallantmon.

"Not today," ChaosGallantmon declared as he jumped above the stream, "Chaos Shot!" he pointed his spear at Wingdramon and unleashed evil energy from it.

"AAAHH!" Wingdramon yelled in pain as the attack brought him to the ground.

ChaosGallantmon narrowed his eyes, "Too easy, AAH!" he felt pain as something struck his back. He turned to find MegaKabuterimon firing a Mega Blaster at his face, "AAHH!"

"Go MegaKabuterimon!" Arashi ordered as MegaKabuterimon rushed at the knight. "Horn Buster!"

MegaKabuterimon hit ChaosGallantmon with his horn, and then discharged electricity into his opponent.

"AAAAHH!" ChaosGallantmon screamed as he was electrocuted. MegaKabuterimon then flung him to the ground.

"Not bad," ChaosGallantmon commented as he stood back up, "You're abnormally powerful for an ultimate,"

Suddenly Wingdramon, who had taken to the air, came back down in a nose dive at ChaosGallantmon, "Explode Sonic Lance!" he struck at ChaosGallantmon with his lance.

"Nice try," ChaosGallantmon taunted as he deflected the attack with his shield, "Judecca Prison!" he released a dark wave from his shield that sent Wingdramon flying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Wingdramon screamed as he was blown away by the wave.

"Ea-sy!" ChaosGallantmon taunted, "Hahahahaha!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, MegaKabuterimon rushed him, "Wild Scratcher!" MegaKabuterimon began to furiously scratch at his opponent with all four of his arms, keeping ChaosGallantmon busy trying to avoid the many strikes.

"Hrr!" ChaosGallantmon grunted as he tried to avoid the countless blows. Even with his speed, he only managed to avoid every few blows.

Suddenly, MegaKabuterimon jumped up, leaving a confused ChaosGallantmon to be hit by a shockwave from behind, "AAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed in pain.

"Wing Blast!" Wingdramon declared as he let loose another shockwave.

ChaosGallantmon got up, despite the pain. He had a mission to do. He dusted himself off, "Excellent work," he turned to glare at them, "Now let's get serious,"

**Afternoon, Plateau of Torment**

The behemoth grinned down at them, "Hi, welcome to the Plateau of Torment. I'm Gulfmon and I'll be your guide/executioner for today. If you tip me in advance, I'll promise to make your demise quick and painless!"

Tyson pressed the upper left button on his digivice.

*beep*

**Gulfmon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Built like a bestial winged centaur, Gulfmon lurks within the deepest parts of the Dark Area but appears on the surface in order to destroy it. The mouth of his lower torso is said to be connected with an abyss in the Dark Area.**

"Tyson!" Azmon yelled at him, "Less scanning, more digivolving, now!"

"Oh right!" Tyson nodded as he fumbled around with his digivice, "Azmon, ADVANCE!"

**AZMON**

**-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**SAGAMON!**

His skin disappeared, leaving only a wire-frame that grew larger and changed shape, becoming a new form entirely as a new skin appeared. He had changed from a little imp to a large serpentine warrior. "YEAH! SAGAMON'S HERE AND READY TO KICK SOME ASS!" he yelled so loud that everyone, including Gulfmon, held their ears in pain.

"Damn, you're loud!" Gulfmon noted.

"You have no idea!" Tyson yelled back.

"Seiken Gradalpha!" Alphamon drew a convergence of light and stabbed it into Gulfmon's foot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gulfmon screamed as his foot was pierced by the light. He stumbled around in pain, "AAAAHHH! What the f*ck hero guy?!"

"Go Sagamon!" Tyson ordered as Sagamon charged up his attack.

"Chaos Flare Bomb!" Sagamon threw the ball of chaos energy at Gulfmon's leg, and it exploded with a large bang.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gulfmon screamed in pain as he fell down.

"Seiken Gradalpha!" Alphamon drew another conversion of light and slashed across Gulfmon's chest.

"AAAHHH!" Gulfmon screamed again. /Sh*t, I'm not allowed to use more than half of my power! Why did Milleniumon make such a stupid rule!/ he thought in rage and annoyance. "ENOUGH!" he got up and his lower torso opened to reveal a second mouth, "Black Requiem!" the mouth fired a beam of dark energy at Sagamon.

"Woah!" he cried out as he managed to slither out of the way. "Damn!" he looked back to see that the attack had carved a large trench through the ground. "Tyson, take cover!" he ordered his Tamer.

"Alright Sagamon!" Tyson yelled as he ran for cover. He knew this fight was about to get ugly.

"So you ready to rumble?" Sagamon challenged the behemoth.

"Sure, why not?" Gulfmon shrugged in response.

Sagamon's eyes narrowed, "Good," he slithered his way straight to Gulfmon's leg with blinding speed.

"What?!" Gulfmon was too slow to act as Sagamon attacked.

"Dante's Infernal Blade!" he charged his blade with hellfire and sliced across each of Gulfmon's legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gulfmon screamed as large cuts appeared across his legs. "That's it!" he brought his legs in as he sat down, but Sagamon was ready for this, "So how do you like th- OOOOWWWW!" he jumped high in the air as something stabbed him, "OOOWWW! MY ASS! YOU STABBED MY ASS!" he came down and landed on the ground with a large thud. He managed to pick himself up with a grunt, "Hrr, not bad. Not bad at all." He cracked his neck, "Let's get serious,"


	3. Confrontation of the Pawns part 2

**Afternoon, Blood Bath Bay**

The tentacle monster searched them with its red eyes before snickering, "Heheheheh, hello ladies and horsey, Dagomon has come to play!"

All the girls hid behind Sleipmon, "Get away from us!"

"I will not let you touch them, Depraved Monk of the Deep!" Sleipmon spread his arms in defiance.

Dagomon tilted his head in confusion, "What's wrong? That's just a title," His eyes widened in realization, "Oh, I get it, you're afraid of me!"

"Of course!" Lunamon pointed out, "You're the Depraved Monk of the Deep! Keep your dirty tentacles away from us!"

"Dirty tentacles?" Dagomon was confused, and then he realized, "Wait, you thought I was- with my- Eew Gross!" he held a hand to his mouth as if he was going to vomit at the thought, "Disgusting! I don't swing that way!"

Now Lunamon was confused, "Wait, but we're girls,"

Dagomon nodded.

"And you're a guy," she continued.

He nodded again.

She continued, "Then you must be…"

Dagomon nodded once more.

The positions were switched; Sleipmon was now hiding behind the girls. "We won't let you touch him!"

Dagomon looked insulted by this, "Protect him from what? I am not one of those kinds of guys! Besides, we've just met, and quite honestly, he's only a six point seven out of ten,"

Lunamon ran up to him in indignation, "How dare you! Sleipmon is a ten out of ten!"

"Hah!" Dagomon slapped his knee, "I think I'd know a ten out of ten if I saw one!"

Lunamon glared at him, "Lord Sleipmon is and always will be a ten out of ten, unlike you who's just a negative thirteen out of ten!"

Sleipmon peeked over Abby's shoulder, "What are they arguing about?"

Abby shot him a wide eyed look of disbelief. /Is he that dense?/ she thought with a face-palm.

"Negative thirteen?!" Dagomon boomed in rage, "I'll have you know I'm a four point one!" he slapped Lunamon with his tentacle arm.

"AAAHH!" she yelled in pain as she was sent flying through the air. Luckily, Sleipmon reached out and grabbed her before she flew into the water and drowned.

He held her in his arms, "It's okay Lunamon; I've got you,"

"S-Sleipmon~," she blushed. /I could just melt in his arms~/ she thought with a minor swoon, but was interrupted from her day dreams when Sleipmon put her down.

He patted her head, "There, there, you're all right,"

She held her hands out, "But Sleipmon~"

Sleipmon was confused. He bent over to Abby, "What's with her eyes? They're all... googily"

All assembled immediately face planted. The thought on everyone's mind: /This guy's oblivious to love./

Dagomon sighed, "Okay, two questions, one: the frick am I watching, and two: can someone pass the popcorn?"

All eyes turned to Dagomon, "Oh yeah, why did you bring us here?" Persiamon demanded.

Dagomon crossed his arms, "I did it on the orders of madam Milleniumon,"

"Milleniumon?!" all declared.

"Yes, madam Milleniumon," he dragged a hand over his face in annoyance. "She ordered me to drag you here and fight you,"

Abby raised an eye brow, "Why?"

Dagomon shrugged, "I don't know, I don't care,"

"Then why are you doing this?" Sleipmon demanded.

Dagomon chuckled, "Obviously you don't the Dark Area's military saying,"

"What military saying?" Lunamon inquired.

Dagomon stopped chuckling, "Serve and possibly die, or just die,"

Sleipmon's eyes widened, "That's pretty harsh,"

Dagomon shrugged, "Rules are always harsh in the Dark Area. The Dark Area's leader determines the rules, and right now our leader is madam Milleniumon."

Persiamon smiled, "Not for long,"

Dagomon raised a browless eye, "What are you talking about?"

Her smile widened and she raised a claw, "Soon, Azmon will be leading the Dark Area,"

Dagomon's eyes widened in surprise, but then he started laughing, "Hahahaha, good one! That little runt, he's a nobody!"

Persiamon glared at him, "Azmon is no runt! He is a noble Demon!"

Dagomon seemed to take this into consideration, "A noble demon, huh? We could do with one of those in charge," he looked down and whispered so quietly that the others couldn't hear him. He then looked up and shrugged, "My personal feelings aside, orders are still orders," He took a battle stance, "And I have to fight and/or kill you,"

Sleipmon looked confused, "Hold on, this is hardly fair. One ultimate level would have a hard enough time against a mega, but against two more ultimates as well, that would be suicide,"

Dagomon cracked his neck in response, "I'll get by,"

"If you insist," Lunamon smirked, "Abby, do it,"

"Gladly," Abby smiled as she reached for her digivice. She held the lower left button and double-clicked the upper right button. "Lunamon, ADVANCE!"

Lunamon's skin disappeared, leaving only a wire-frame that grew larger and changed shape, becoming a new form entirely as a new skin wrapped itself around the wire-frame.

**LUNAMON**

**-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**CRESCEMON!**

She had gone from a moon bunny to an armored moon rabbit. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's fight!" She charged forward at Dagomon, brandishing her Nova Luna, "Lunatic Dance!" she danced around Dagomon, swinging her Nova Luna to cut him up.

Dagomon smiled and jumped up, "Thousand Whip!" he swung his tentacle arm at her, sending her crashing into a nearby rock.

"Vampire Wave!" Persiamon danced her way to Dagomon and bared her fangs, ready to strike.

"Innumerable Tentacles!" Dagomon pointed his hand at her and the tentacles that composed it stretched out, slamming her into a rock wall.

Sleipmon took aim with Múspellsheimr, the sacred crossbow on his left arm, "Bifröst!" and fired burning arrows of light at Dagomon.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Dagomon screamed in pain as the arrows sent him flying into the water.

"That did the trick," Sleipmon said with a grin.

"Wow Sleipmon that was awesome!" Crescemon praised.

"Thank you," Sleipmon smiled at the compliment.

A hand came out of the water and grabbed onto the islands edge. A familiar figure pulled itself back up onto the ground. "Damn, you're pretty strong," he said while eyeing Sleipmon. He then cracked his neck, "Now let's get dangerous,"

* * *

**Note:**

**First time I used one of Persiamon's moves, hooray! Last time I choose a love interest based on a dice roll. I really wish she had more moves that were applicable to different situations, but enh(= vocal expression for shrugging).**

**Anyway, important news, on my profile I've started a poll on who's your favorite "good guy" character. It can be accessed on my profile, so please check it out and vote. As we progress into the story I might do a villain one too. Also, as of now, guest reviews are being accepted, so please review. Please, please, please review, I can't help but feel self-conscious without your reviews.**


	4. Super Sailor Senshi part 1

**Afternoon, Blood Bath Bay**

A hand came out of the water and grabbed onto the islands edge. A familiar figure pulled itself back up onto the ground. "Damn, you're pretty strong," he said while eyeing Sleipmon. He then cracked his neck, "Now let's get dangerous,"

Persiamon and Crescemon ran over to Sleipmon's side. Crescemon brandished her Nova Luna, "Bring it on, tentacle head!"

Dagomon smiled, "Okay," he held out his hand, and a trident materialized, "Forbidden Trident!" he threw his trident with such force they didn't have time to react. It whizzed by, knocking one of Crescemon's Nova Lunas out of her hand. As they managed to register what happened, Dagomon's tentacles whizzed past them and grabbed the trident. "How was that?" he asked them with a smug smile.

Persiamon gulped, "Not bad,"

"But not good enough!" Crescemon, with her remaining Nova Luna in hand, ran at him, "Lunatic Dance!" she swung her Nova Luna.

To the surprise of everyone instead of dodging Dagomon raised his tentacle arm to block her attack. Her Nova Luna hit the chain on his arm hard. She jumped back to avoid counterattack and watched as the chain broke. "What?" she watched horrified, as his tentacle arm began to pulse.

He glared at them and smiled smugly, "Oh, it's nothing,"

Seizing her chance, Persiamon rushed at him with her claws as Sleipmon took aim with Múspellsheimr. She slashed hard, and to her surprise, Dagomon blocked it with his belted leg. He then smacked her away with his still chained arm as the belt snapped and his leg began to pulse. /Almost there!/ Dagomon thought in anticipation.

"Bifröst!" Sleipmon fired burning arrows of light at Dagomon.

Seeing his chance, Dagomon blocked with his still bound leg. While one arrow still hit him, the other two shattered the golden rings on his leg. "Argh, thanks," Dagomon smiled through the pain as his leg began to pulse, "That leg was bound by holy rings, so I needed a holy attack to break it," He then reached out with his tentacles, and before anyone could react, brought the Nova Luna he had knocked away from Crescemon back to himself. He raised the Nova Luna, and to everyone's astonishment, cut off the chain on his arm. "Hahaha!" he started laughing, "I'm almost unbound!"

Sleipmon's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened, "Wait don't!"

"Too late, suckers!" Dagomon grabbed the, now glowing, rosary around his neck, "Hrr," he grunted in pain, "With all my bindings gone, this is starting to hurt," he noted as he ripped off the rosary. "There, now I'm unbound,"

Abby was confused, "Unbound? Why were those bindings so important?"

Persiamon shot Sleipmon a worried glance, "By unbound, does that mean those bindings were weakening him?"

Sleipmon gulped, "I honestly thought they just held him together,"

Crescemon gulped as well, "Uhm… guys, he's transforming,"

All eyes turned to Dagomon. His body turned from blue to green. His pulsing limbs unraveled into hundreds, if not thousands of tentacles. His head and wings grew larger to accommodate for the many long tentacles. When he was done transforming, he looked at them and smiled, "Meet my true form, Cthulhumon!"

"What the heck!" a wide-eyed Persiamon exclaimed.

"Hahaha!" Cthulhumon laughed at them, "This is my mega form, long since sealed by those bindings,"

Abby gulped while Crescemon stared him down, "So! We'll still take you on!"

Cthulhumon grinned, "Then bring it,"

"Lunatic Dance!" Crescemon rushed with her Nova Luna.

Cthulhumon brought a bundle of his tentacles together, "Thousand Whip!" and knocked her aside.

Persiamon attacked with her claws, fighting off the many tentacles, "We won't quit!"

Cthulhumon frowned, "Doesn't matter! AAAAHH!" he screamed as a light arrow hit his head. He turned to see Sleipmon taking aim again.

"Bifröst!" he fired another arrow.

"Not this time!" Cthulhumon blocked the attack with his tentacles, and then launched them at Sleipmon, "Tentacle Prison!"

"Hrr!" Sleipmon grunted in frustration as the tentacles restrained him from movement.

"Sleipmon!" Crescemon ran to him but was knocked away by Cthulhumon's Thousand Whip.

"Crescemon!" Abby ran to her partner.

"That all you g- AAARGH!" Cthulhumon screamed as Persiamon jumped on his head and started slashing at him with her claws.

"How do you like this?!" Persiamon declared as she slashed across his left eye.

"AAAAHH! MY EYE!" he screamed in pain, "Tentacle Prison!" His tentacles reached out and restrained Persiamon. "There, now that just leaves you two!" he turned his good eye to Crescemon and Abby.

Abby backed away in fear, but Crescemon got back up, "Abby, it'll be okay," she reassured her Tamer, "Trust me," She ran at Cthulhumon, "Lunatic Dance!"

Cthulhumon smirked, "Pathetic, Tentacle Prison!" his tentacles restrained her. "You know, you've been particularly annoying so you'll be the first to die! Sunken R'lyeh!" a hole that oozed with dark water appeared in the land, "All I have to do is drop you in the hole and you'll be gone!"

"No, Crescemon!" Abby ran to her partner. "I'll get you out!" she struggled to remove Cthulhumon's tentacles, but they were too tight.

"Get off kid," Cthulhumon slapped her away with a free tentacle, sending her flying into a rock.

"ABBY!" Crescemon screamed her Tamer's name as she continued to struggle.

"AAAAAHHH!" she screamed in pain as she hit the rock. Abby managed to get up despite the pain. "Crescemon… I'll… help you," she stumbled her way over to her partner.

Cthulhumon widened his eyes in surprise, "Hey girl, you're hurt, sit down,"

"NO!" Abby screamed the answer through tears of pain and worry, "I need to… save Crescemon," she grabbed the tentacles that held Crescemon and screamed, "She's… MY FRIEND!" The screen of her digivice let loose a bright light that surrounded Abby, causing her to glow in a gray aura.

"What the?!" Cthulhumon's eyes widened as Crescemon began to glow. She shrunk free of his Tentacle Prison and turned back into Lunamon. To his further astonishment, Lunamon herself turned into a beam of light that surrounded itself around Abby, becoming a second skin of sorts. Together they glew in this bright light as their body began to grow and change shape.

**LUNAMON**

**~BIOMERGE TO~**

**…**


	5. Super Sailor Senshi part 2 end

**Evening, Blood Bath Bay**

**LUNAMON**

**~BIOMERGE TO~**

**DIANAMON!**

Abby and Lunamon had biomerged to the mega level!

"Unforgivable! We, the Olympian goddess who fights for love and justice: Dianamon! In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" By turning slightly sideways, head looking straight forward, her left arm (pointed to the side) making a 90 degree angle, her left hand had her thumb pointing up and her index finger and pinky pointing out, and her right hand's index finger pointing at Cthulhumon from behind the left arm's 90 degree angle, Dianamon emulated Sailor Moon's trademark's!

Cthulhumon could only respond with two words, "The frick?!"

All eyes turned to the new white and midnight blue armored warrior. She (actually they) wore high heels. Both of their lower legs were covered by a crescent moon armor piece with a peaceful sleeping face, known as the Goodnight Sisters. They had a white skirt under which they wore purple compression shorts (spats). Above was a white breastplate. Around her neck was a long, pink scarf, whose two ends billowed in a dramatic wind that appeared from nowhere. On each of their shoulders a midnight blue crescent moon pointed outwards. Out of their back (specifically rear), six quill-like protrusions emerged sticking upright, going well above their head. They wore a white helmet that exposed a tuft of hair and had a midnight blue mouth guard. However, instead of a normal Dianamon's blue hair and eyes, they had Abby's bright amber eyes and black hair.

"They merged!" Sleipmon and Persiamon exclaimed.

Dianamon got out of their pose and stared at Cthulhumon, who was still trying to make sense of what had happened.

/Abby, why did you make us do that?/

/I don't know Lunamon. It's like Laharlmon was talking about, when we merged, I just felt like doing something./

/Then why'd you make us do that?/

/I like Sailor Moon./

/But why'd you make us do that specifically?/

/I don't know./

Cthulhumon was still confused, "The frick just happened? Seriously, what the frick just happened?"

/Oh well Abby, let's fight this guy!/

/Let's do it Lunamon!/

Dianamon held out their hand, and a weapon materialized. It was about as long as they were tall. It resembled a staff that had a (roughly) crescent moon-shaped blade on each end. The handle was midnight blue and white, the midnight blue winding its way up to the blades. "Now where were we?"

Cthulhumon shook his head, "I don't know what the frick just happened, but we have a fight to get back to! Thousand Whip!" He sent a bundle of tentacles at Dianamon.

"Watch out!" Persiamon warned.

Dianamon just stood there, and when the tentacle whip came close, there was a flash as they twirled their weapon.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Cthulhumon screamed in pain as the weapon cleaved off a good number of his tentacles, "Dammit, I'll get you for that! Tentacle Prison!" he sent his tentacles out to surround Dianamon, but as they closed in they used their weapon to pole vault themselves into the air.

"Dammit!" Cthulhumon cursed, "Oh well, at least I got your weapon!" he exclaimed victoriously as his tentacles wrapped around the base of Dianamon's weapon.

"You think so?" Dianamon teased as they landed. They grabbed their weapon and, before Cthulhumon could react, began spinning it in their hands, causing Cthulhumon's tentacles to become wrapped and trapped around the weapon's handle. "How about some tentacle spaghetti?!" Dianamon quipped.

"Oh crap!" Cthulhumon's eyes widened as he was drawn closer to Dianamon.

After he was close enough, Dianamon let go of the weapon and jumped back. They reached behind their back and pulled out a faintly sparkling ice arrow. It floated in front of them, and then went flying when they pushed forward with their hands, "Arrow of Artemis!"

"AAAAAHHH!" Cthulhumon screamed as the arrow pierced his head. His eyes widened as he stared at the arrow that stuck out of his head, "You beat me," he gasped the words in shock. His tentacles released Persiamon and Sleipmon, "You actually beat me,"

Dianamon stood perplexed, "Wait, why hasn't he burst into data yet?"

"It's because the arrow pierced his digicore, but is still stuck in place. That's why he's still alive," Sleipmon explained as he and Persiamon walked towards them.

"Hmm," Dianamon nodded in understanding, "So if the arrow's removed, he'll die?"

Persiamon nodded, "Yes,"

Cthulhumon's eyes closed in understanding, "I see. Very well, you've beaten me fair and square," he raised a tentacle and a portal appeared behind him, "Go through this portal, and it'll take you home,"

Sleipmon's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? You're just letting us go?"

Cthulhumon shrugged, "Why should I care? I'm as good as dead anyway with this thing sticking out of my head," with a tentacle he gestured to the ice arrow sticking out of his head, "So go on and leave, the portal will last for about five, ten minutes tops,"

"Okay then," Sleipmon nodded as he led the way to the portal.

"Hey, hold on," Cthulhumon stopped them. "You, Persiamon was it?"

She nodded, "Yes?"

Cthulhumon closed his eyes, "About that Azmon, if he's as noble a demon as you say, then the Dark Area could really use a guy like him in charge,"

Her eyes widened and she smiled, "Really?!"

"Hmhmhm," Cthulhumon chuckled before smiling, "Yeah really. We may be demons, but we don't like how this war's going. If he comes to power, maybe this stupid war thing'll stop. That'll make a lot of the Demons happy,"

Persiamon was overjoyed at this, "That's great! Wait'll we tell him, he'll be thrilled!"

"Hey wait, what are you going to do?" Dianamon asked him.

"Who me?" Cthulhumon shrugged, "I guess I might as well take this arrow out and get it over with,"

They're eyes widened in shock. "You're going to kill yourself?" Dianamon asked in horror.

Cthulhumon shrugged, "Why not, with this injury I won't survive much longer anyway. It'll hurt a lot, it hurts a lot right now, but I'll take it out. Why prolong the inevitable,"

Dianamon looked down, "Hey Cthulhumon,"

Cthulhumon raised an eye, "What?"

"Thank you for letting us go,"

Cthulhumon smiled, "Think nothing of it,"

"And one more thing," Dianamon continued, "Goodnight Moon!" The Goodnight Sisters on their legs began to glow. As Cthulhumon looked at them, he began to fall asleep, a peaceful look on his face. When they stopped glowing, Dianamon walked towards Cthulhumon as Sleipmon and Persiamon watched solemnly. "Sleep well Cthulhumon," they whispered as they pulled out the ice arrow. Cthulhumon's face didn't change, he seemed to be in perfect peace as he faded into data, his digi-egg flying off into the sky. "Let's go," they said calmly as they turned back to their friends and the portal.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**No offense was meant to fans of the Cthulhu mythos. I do not know much about it and mean no offense to those who do.**

**Poll is still going on, drop by, you get four votes. I think I'll stop the poll when we get 100 votes, or 25 unique voters.**

**As always, please take the time to review after reading.**


End file.
